


Can’t pronounce it, not buying it 不会读，就不买

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉丸子。<br/>他们就知道这么多，进去了。严重错误。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t pronounce it, not buying it 不会读，就不买

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Pronounce It, Not Buying It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786483) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



第一章

 

“那个……”Bucky摘下太阳镜，一边说：“ _不是_ 家具商店。”

 

第一眼看去，Steve不得不同意。管它叫“巨大”感觉上都是低估了它。他试图用自己的军队背景经历找合适的词，可是他能想到的就是停靠航空母舰的干船坞。

 

这个所谓的“商店”是个巨大的混凝土堡垒，有几条带着窗户的走道。每样东西都是光洁的灰色，加上假惺惺的活泼蓝色和黄色的标识。这个主色调一直遍布到停车场的标志牌，购物车甚至还有人们在停车场拿着的巨大购物袋。

 

“如果有僵尸大爆发，我们就据守在这。”Bucky加了一句，看了眼Steve表明他是很认真的。

 

进门的时候，Steve抓着Bucky的手。他正要跟Bucky说这想法太傻了，就想到Nat坚持说这个商店 _什么_ 都有，而Clint对于他们提供肉丸子这个事异常兴奋，所以这地方实际上是个很好的避难所，万一……“僵尸大爆发？你说真的？你应该知道在那之前就该有第三次世界大战了，Buck。”

 

“CONOP 888——11。”到现在，军方术语还是能这么轻松地从Bucky嘴里说出来。“五角大楼对于反僵尸控制的行动理念。这地方拥有暂时性战时行动基地的一切优势。视野佳，主要交通中心近，所有那些。”进入气闸式入口时，他捏了捏Steve的手。用那只空着的手把太阳镜挂到上衣后颈的领口那儿。“另外，Barton说了肉丸子的事了吗？”

 

Steve一下子停住盯着Bucky，而Bucky没马上停下所以他俩的胳膊就那么远远地拽着。他回头，脸上带着疑惑的表情扯动Steve的胳膊，Steve则是笑得像个傻瓜，把他拉近飞快地亲了一下。 _肉丸子。_ Steve高兴地想。Bucky性感，又聪明，还分得清轻重。说到……“新床架，饭厅的餐桌，然后吃东西，顺便想想我们还需要什么。”

 

这人总是耍赖，Bucky向Steve发动了最强狗狗眼攻势，他说话的时候声音都有点发嗲了：“可是Steeeeeve，肉丸子。”

 

“专心任务，中士。”Steve吻了吻Bucky的鼻子，轻轻推着他继续往前走，这样的话他就不会被他男朋友迷人的眼睛搞走神。

 

Bucky笑着回头看看，用低柔的声音说：“你回头可以写份报告说我违抗命令，长官。”

 

Steve早该准备好应对的答案。Bucky常常用这种方式耍赖皮——自从他在现在两人共用的衣橱里看见Steve的制服之后，就更变本加厉了。不过， Steve脑子里想的是，他们现在正在公共场合，进行惩戒行为不太安全。所以他只是摇摇头，尽管他的呼吸都变弱了。“如果你不专心任务……”他张口说，但是又没法接下去，把话说完——不能在周围都是买东西的人的时候，而且大部分还是带着小孩的一家子。

 

Bucky又捏了捏他的手——之后在他俩从一大堆人里冲出重围之后，Bucky停在了当场。“这TM是啥？”他问。

 

Steve不能同意更多啊，因为他不记得自己走进过哪家商店，却发现只有一个扶梯能上楼。这里就只有3个没锁上的逃生路线：这架扶梯，一条短短的走道，他怀疑通向楼梯或者电梯，还有一个色彩明亮的儿童监狱，里面全是塑料的操场活动器材，还有一间装满了球儿的屋子。

 

那个电梯貌似是所有成人的目的地。电梯旁边是一大摞晃瞎眼的黄色购物袋，大到足够能偷偷塞进几个地对空火箭发射器，还有纸质卷尺和一盒子小铅笔。Steve牵着Bucky到另一边，躲过这帮势在必得的购物大军，Bucky赶紧抓过一张店内布局地图。

 

“艹。”Bucky朝Steve眨么眨么眼。他举起地图，那上面用点点标出一条路线，穿过每一栋展示房屋里的所有样板房，然后是更多的样板房。往好里猜，Steve严重怀疑要是闲逛的话，从一头到另一头至少要一个小时。

 

“这真是……” _疯了。哇哦。吓人。_ 他不知道哪个词最符合现在的状况。对这个地方，他们真的需要一个进攻计划，否则肯定迷路。更别说晕头转向了。

 

所以，这就是他俩现在为什么正站在那个小走道那儿——它既通向楼梯，又通着电梯——在一张家具店布局图上，用军用速记法手忙脚乱地写着战斗计划。

 

~~~

 

“这的东西是不是都……”Bucky有点踉跄，紧贴在Steve右边，生怕他金属手臂会砸坏这里的几千个，恩， _东西_ 。他不确定这都是些啥玩意儿，那些标签根本不管用。有一半的标签，上面的‘o’上还有点点儿，周围什么口音都有。他对俄语的精通没有任何帮助，因为他从来没被派到瑞典去杀过人，而且他总是通过听觉来学习的。周围的人说的全是带着东岸口音的英语。

 

Steve把手放在Bucky后背上，让两人巧妙地绕过看起来像是一系列给小孩做的沙发。之后，又设法没踢到三个正好从他们面前冲过去的三个小孩子。“天， _太多了_ 。我从来没见过这么多东西。”

 

“它们都这么 _小_ 呢。”Bucky抗议道。到目前为止，他还没看见任何他觉得可以禁得住自己体重的东西，当然他还要比Steve轻呢，这人比Bucky要多出30磅实打实的肌肉。所以，他特么肯定绝对没看见任何他相信能禁得住他们两人体重的东西，就算是在他们规规矩矩的时候。而且，实话实说，他俩基本做不到。

 

他们俩个沿着曲里拐弯的小道穿过沙发世界，来到拐角，那里是一个空间巨大的样板起居室。它充满时髦的几何风，第一眼看上去Bucky很不喜欢，但是这里挺安静，所以他拉着Steve的手快步往前走。差点撞上一个购物车，不过最后还是安全了。

 

看看，一个书架。一个被挡住的拐角。Bucky咧嘴笑了，直奔安全区，知道走到那里才回身窝进Steve怀里。他踮起脚尖，低语道：“看见什么你想在上面艹我的东西没，宝贝？”

 

“哦，上帝。”Steve脸红了，这是当然的，他抱歉地笑笑：“没还没想过有关……”

 

“持久耐用性能？”Bucky想替他说。

 

“结构合理性？”Steve的笑容更大了，还亲了Bucky一下，让后者很吃惊。Steve特有的甜蜜举动到现在还是能给Bucky会心一击，尽管已经都6个月了，每次还都让他有点晕乎乎的。“也许去二手店找点老物件会更好。”

 

Bucky直起鸡皮疙瘩，然后他问：“Nat没给你那个有关臭虫的链接？上帝，如果她没有， _那就别了。_ 就是……别。实在不行，我们就买好点儿的垫子放地上。”

 

“好，亲爱的。只要不是日式蒲团垫就行。我们有一个客房，起居室应该放一个正式的沙发。”

 

Bucky点头，但是没动地儿。Steve的胳膊感觉好极了，而且Bucky在重新跑出去发疯之前，也真的需要安静一会儿。他们其实哪天来都行，就是不应该周六来。没计划好。

 

所以，Bucky看看周围已经布置好的起居室，心不在焉地问：“我们需要书架吗？”他两年前已经改看电子书了，不过这些书架能装点儿 _东西_ ，罐子，雕塑，还有室内花草之类的。

 

“要是你想要个新电视放在起居室，那我应该给我的那些唱片找个更好的地方放，大概。”Steve环顾周围，或许是想看看他们这种公开秀恩爱有没有打扰到别人。当他的目光回到Bucky身上时，他皱起眉。“书架不在购物清单上。”

 

“我们的‘清单’是沙发，餐桌带不怕猫抓的椅子，还有一张床。”Bucky最后还是被好奇心打败了。他从书架上拿下一个罐子。圆的，嘛用也没有，也不可能当做花瓶用。“这像是给不听话金鱼用的思过专用碗。”他边说边把它放回架子上。“所有东西都得是防猫的，还有防Barton。”

 

Steve呵呵笑出声，没有真生气，只是装出生气的样子，“你要是没给他那把钥匙……”

 

Bucky温情地摇摇头。“你以为是谁教会我撬锁的？”他最后终于鼓起勇气又跟Steve打起嘴仗了。“我给他钥匙，这样他就不会把咱俩的家当成一个TM的挑战了。”

 

一个傻笑爬上Steve的脸，他退后一步，抓起Bucky的手放在嘴唇上。“你装够了吗？还说想要书架？我们能不能去看看床架了？”

 

Bucky还是能抵抗住那个微笑的，大概半秒钟，之后他的智商就跟他小妹一样了。他低头把地图从口袋里掏出来。“我们……只要我们能走到卧室区，应该还是在这个区号里。先走媒体储存设备区吧。”他抬头看看Steve，“我们可以给你那些珍贵的唱片买点什么。然后我们再去试床。”

 

Steve的傻笑还挂着，但是却因为眼里的野性变了味儿，这让Bucky呼吸紊乱。“好，因为我有主意了。”

 

~~~

 

“到底有几种 _可以_ 摆电视机的方法？”Bucky看看四周，脑袋都晕了。

 

Steve摇头，“很多。你对我们现在的法子还满意？”

 

“完美。”Bucky说着，顺着过道走到下一个展区。

 

~~~

 

他俩躲在一个Steve见过的最小的厨房里。Bucky直着眼睛，在厨具里拿起一个不锈钢罐子摆弄，脸上的表情越来越困惑。

 

Steve不怪他。他们第二层连一半都没走完，他现在都不记得购买清单上写的什么了。

 

“看见吗？这就是我为什么不做饭。”Bucky重重地把罐子放下，连架子上其他的东西都哐当哐当直响。“因为这堆东西？没人知道他们都是干嘛的。我是说，TM的什么玩意儿？我大概能用它杀人，但是，嗨！”

 

他指着一堆东西，一个Steve觉得像是捣土豆泥的工具，另一个是个甜甜圈形状的掸子，还一个盛通心粉的托盘，那盘子形状是个长着一头乱发的男人。

 

 _专心，Rogers_ _！_

 

Steve把Bucky的身体扳过来看着自己，双手放在他肩膀上。“我们得定个更好的计划。我们的厨房挺好。不需要从这买任何东西。我们现在直接去卧室区，一步都不停。好了吗？”

 

Bucky点头，又把地图拿出来，这样能让他找到慰藉似的，舒服些。那张地图现在四边都有点磨损了，不过他把它在一个剁肉板上铺平，立刻指出他们所在的位置。“只要穿过餐厅展区。我们 _确实_ 需要一个餐桌。”他快速地看了Steve一眼，然后又低头看地图。他浅浅地笑着，发现卧室区的下面就是儿童区。“然后我们就可以跳过所有这些了。哦，嗨，餐馆。肉丸子？”

 

“你保证过让我先把你弄上床的。不过我们应该不会再有选餐桌上花过10分钟。”Steve把Bucky的脸拉近，捧着他的下巴亲了亲太阳穴。他能感觉到那张地图被塞进了他的后口袋里，Bucky身体的紧绷感没有了。他们俩现在很擅长用这种互相依偎的方法，不论这个世界，他们的猫，还有朋友们怎么打击他们，他俩总能在对方那里找到安慰。

 

Bucky哼哼了两声，转身，把脸埋在Steve脖颈间。“如果我们能出去，我们就呆在床上两天不下来，除非喂猫的时候。成交？”

 

 _要说找任务重点啊……_ 突然间，“如果”这个词不重要了。“说定了。”

 

~~~

 

他俩带着一堆标签——但愿每一张都能对上他们在餐厅展区选的东西——终于到了卧室区，然后俩人顿了一下，好像是庆祝这个胜利。

 

又或者可能是有点吓着了。

 

“我刚以为那些沙发就够小的了。”Bucky说。

 

这里没有一张床够高的。他不是讨厌矮床——别的不说，起码比摔跤的时候，摔下来不疼——但是他们现在要找的是，一张足够高的床，能让两个男人躺在上面好好干一场（具体体位应该是top的腿半跪在地上那种），又不会使膝盖和后背偏下部分过度吃力。

 

Steve的喉咙里挤出一声，Bucky回头看见她的脸红了。“妈的。”Bucky看看周围是不是有小孩。“我刚才说出声了？”

 

Bucky被Steve严厉地瞪了一眼。很明显，答案是 _对_ 。

 

他有点心虚，跟着Steve来到一间展示卧室，那里有一张床，床架是黑色金属杆子做的，还有一根放的不是地方的小木棍儿，特别像一根树枝，悬在床上头。那个小棍儿上还耷拉着一根磨损的绳子——不，等会儿，这要是能拿手里多爽——这看起来怎么跟有人把这里布置成一件专供捆绑play的房间了呢。至少在Bucky看来是这样的。

 

鉴于Steve瞪得有盘子那么大的眼睛，他也是这么想的。这真是个有趣的进展。

 

Bucky故意抬起手，戳了一下那个树枝。它开始剧烈地摇晃起来。他手一哆嗦，撤回来了，心想着这东西要掉吧。“恩，这个东西，要是没有在天花板有更好的固定是呆不住的。不过，算是个主意，是吧？”他给Steve一个狡猾的微笑，他们现在已经出了危险（儿童）展区了。

 

Steve看见Bucky的眼神，脸刷的红了，点点头。“我以为今天想象的你在床上的画面已经够淘气的了。”

 

这简直是犯规啊，Steve说出这话的方式让Bucky热血沸腾，而且让他想用毯子把Steve裹上然后抱着他。因为 _淘气_ 是个很可笑的词，特别是从一个成年人嘴里说出来——他可是有荣誉勋章的人——多亏Bucky还知道他们周围都是一家子一家子的，这才让他忍住没有抓起那根树枝，俩人当场就试试效果。

 

他不得不撇开头，好记得怎么呼吸。他又踢了一下那个床，觉得它不怎么结实，可是然后他就想到这就是为什么还有卖超强度螺丝钉的五金店，对吧？Steve的手很巧。加固床架听起来是个不错的周末安排。

 

“只有双人床和queen size尺寸的。”Bucky翻了翻标签，有点小失望。不是说他不喜欢跟Steve挤小床，然后窝在他身上。但是现在猫一天比一天大，它们已经把床的中间部分占为己有了。如果这个形式再发展下去，他跟Steve就该一块儿被挤到床下边去了。“我敢说能在网上找到。”

 

“你四肢摊开的时候，够不到queen size床的两边。”Steve的手摸着床架的金属支撑，眼睛一直跟着手的动作走，他肯定没听见自己在说什么。或者，他没注意自己说出声了。

 

 _哈_ ，Bucky心想，证实了这一点。他终于把Steve带坏到了一定的境界，现在他们两个都属于要是没有监管不能去公共场合的人了。

 

因为现在他俩 _确实没有_ 被监管，所以Bucky在那个床垫边坐下，正好在Steve站的位置边上，他给Steve摆出一副最最无辜的表情，问：“要我现在试试吗，队长？”

 

Steve的注意力立刻转移到他身上，眼神锐利。他飞快地看了一眼身后，转回头，瞳孔都张大了。“好。”

 

战略性错误。因为Steve从来没跟Bucky一起出过任务，否则的话，他就会知道Bucky作死可不会只作一次。他把腿抬起来，仰面躺下，也不管床开始晃悠——这东西很可能就是几个小青年员工拼装上的。他的眼睛全程锁定在Steve身上，躺好后他用完全没有必要的幅度扭了扭屁股，接着把两条腿叉开。看见Steve脸颊上开始泛红，他坏笑着抬头瞧瞧床头板，故意舔舔嘴唇，然后用手指抚弄着那些铁栏杆。可以肯定，如果他都伸展开，大概能够着床两边，他的那条金属手臂不需要很多杠杆力，但是……

 

当他回看Steve的时候，他觉得一切都值了。整个该死的购物之旅。

 

因为他正攥着拳头，手一会儿松一会儿紧的，而他的目光来来回回地扫过Bucky身体，就跟是在琢磨从哪儿下嘴咬他才好。他的咬合肌直发抖，像是在实验咬多重合适。Steve一把抓住Bucky的脚腕，但是在Bucky恢复呼吸或者能做点什么之前，Steve眨眨眼，看了看身后，说：“稍息，士兵。”

 

Bucky开心的笑起来，心想着他有多么多么爱Steve。他坐起身，Steve放开他的脚踝。他把两条腿一悠，从床上站起来，离Steve也就2英寸远。

 

他们眼神对上的一刹那，Bucky的胳膊环上Steve的肩，嘴唇贴上Steve的嘴——不是去吻他，只是低语道：“遵命，长官。”

 

然后，Steve的手就捏住他的屁股，他的嘴火热充满渴求，他俩很可能会被某些狗娘养的右翼分子还是什么人看见，可是Bucky才不去鸟他们，连装都不想装。大概整整一分钟之后，俩人都气喘吁吁的，Bucky身体里的每一根神经末梢都激动地发颤。他们俩人互相依靠着试图站直身子。

 

“你这个讨厌鬼。”Steve上气不接下气地指责Bucky，“我爱你。”

 

“上帝，你对我来说真TM的 _完美_ 。”Bucky胸口发紧，好不容易才说着这些话。“我 _太_ _TM_ 爱你了。”

 

Steve的眼睛里闪耀着愉悦，他笑出声，一边退开。他朝那张床点点头，“所以，我猜我们就要这个了，哈？”

 

“只要他们有货，那我们今天晚上就可以在它上面干了。否则，去他的。”Bucky扯下一个标签，然后赶着Steve朝结账口走去。

 

~~~

 

他们完全忘了肉丸子的事了。

 

 

 

第二章

 

楼梯不是干一炮最舒服的地点。但是Steve还没走到门厅呢，Bucky就蹿到他身上了，使劲拽着Steve不需要穿的那件薄外套，然后撩起上衣，抓挠他的后背。幸好那个楼梯栏杆够结实，因为Steve要把脚顶在上面，要不然他们俩就全掉到楼梯下边，砸到正玩鞋带的小猫身上。他都不确定Bucky知道猫在那。通常，Bucky有超自然感知，总能知道猫在哪儿，不过现在他正忙着啃Steve的脖子，胡乱摸索他的牛仔裤，还一个劲在他大腿上拱。

 

门铃响了，一下打断了他们的动作，俩人就跟被枪打中了似的，Steve深深地后悔为什么要装门铃！

 

Bucky推着Steve直起身，上帝，他看起来就像已经被彻底艹过了一样，头发乱糟糟，眼睛大睁着。“TM的是谁……”他刚说这么多，门锁上就有动静了。

 

 _Clint Barton_ _。_

 

Steve发誓这一切就到此为止了，他从与Bucky的纠缠里挣脱出来，大步走向房门，猛地拉开，喊道：“不行，Clint……”他立刻把后面的话吞了回去，因为是Natasha，不是Clint。如果Clint就是玩玩火，Natasha绝对能用一架该死的大炮轰了他们。

 

“小伙子们正要把你们的东西搬进去。不该这么堆在卡车里。”她数落道，顺便把一个纸袋塞进他手里。从里面传出一阵温暖的刚出炉贝果面包的香味，Steve的感官一片混乱。他和Bucky午饭什么都没吃，他现在很饿，他 _真是_ 想……

 

他回头看看Bucky，那人半截身子躺在楼梯上。Steve屈服给了食欲，他耸耸肩打开门，让Natasha进来。“抱歉，怎……”他忍住没有粗鲁地问她为什么来——这帮人为什么都来了。

 

“你经过的时候，我们正在街角的贝果面包店。在居民区里，你开的有点快了，Steve。”她说着迈进门厅里。

 

她经过Steve身边时，手指在他胸肌上点了点，他的上衣被扯到胸口上，皱成一团。Steve意识到自己张不开嘴解释现在他的样子，还有Bucky的状态，他脸红了。好吧，有一种解释方法，以Natasha的聪明程度来说，她自己就能想明白怎么回事了。

 

Steve把衣服放下整理好，觉得自己脸直发烫，他关门的时候看见Clint和Sam正翻过小卡车上成堆的包装盒。他想着自己应该出去帮帮忙，但是他现在一步都没法走开。

 

Natasha蹲下逗猫。“真奇怪你竟然没在门把上挂个袜子（1）。”她随便地说道，先是狡猾地看看Bucky，然后是Steve。

 

Bucky呻吟着靠在墙边上，身体根本没从楼梯上起来。“下次吧，我们肯定TM的那么做。”他哼哼着。这解释完全没帮助啊。

 

Steve被这个想法吓着了。“Buck，不行。第一，隐私。第二，我们不应该在 _我们_ _TM_ _自己的_ 家害怕有人进来。”Steve说这话的时候，忍着没使劲朝Natasha那边看，不过也差不多了。

 

“哦，小伙子们不会在周围转悠偷看的。”Natasha抱着Cyborg站起来。两只小猫都很喜欢她。

 

“恩，”Bucky脸上暧昧不明的微笑又回来了。“Steve，把门锁上，然后TM的滚回来。”

 

Steve目瞪口呆地看着Bucky——然后又看看Nat。她朝他挑挑眉毛，好像在暗示他快去发疯吧。

 

在Steve能想出怎么接话之前，前门砰的一下开了。Barton抬着餐桌包装箱的一头倒退着走进来。“你们已经把肉丸子拿进来了？”他问道，一边和Sam把纸箱侧过来，好从Steve和Natasha旁边过去。

 

“艹。”Bucky叹了口气，站起身。他无辜地看了Steve一眼，后者可不会相信他，特别是在他的嘴唇还因为刚才的狂吻一片鲜红的时候。“才想起来我们忘了点东西。”

 

~~~

 

这个居民区晚上通常都很安静祥和。现在是春天了，有些人已经开始在周末搞烧烤了。披萨和中餐的外卖服务火爆。小孩子们在街上或自家草坪上玩。

 

在他漫长而冷酷的士兵和杀手生涯里，第一次，Bucky一下子坐到地上，说：“就这样吧。我投降。”

 

“这 _不_ 可能。”Sam说。在过去的一小时里，他都是理智的代言人；他们想办法把那些一块一块的家具给拼上。“也许我们……”

 

“如果你想说，我们应该换换……”Barton语气不善地说。所有人里，只有Bucky足够了解他，能知道他眼里闪着的恐惧。他们这帮人已经试过换班了，去装别人负责的那个家具，结果呢，就是把本来好好装在袋子里螺丝垫圈全都搞乱了。

 

“态度好点，Clint。”Natasha趴在沙发上看他们干活。她大概花了20分钟把那个矮书架装好，Steve和Bucky俩人根本谁都不记得买过这东西，不过它的尺寸正好适合放Steve收藏的唱片。反正她是干完了，于是她就开始监工其他人，不过她还是个很和善的监工，在披萨送来的时候她还去给开门了呢。

 

Steve站起来扭扭后背，骨头咔咔直响，然后把手放在Bucky脑袋上歇着。“好了，伙计们。检查一下你们的工具。把每个部件摆在你前面，确保你需要的都在。要是你那部分有东西丢了，停手，直到我们找到那个东西再说。如果丢了找不着了，放弃，帮别人。如果我们一起干，今天晚上应该可以至少再装好一件东西。”

 

不管退休没退休，Rogers队长余威仍在。Bucky朝Steve感谢地笑笑，而Sam 和Barton，虽然以前的军阶不一样，还是同时跳起来表示服从。只有Natasha没动，就优雅地伸出一只手举起她的啤酒。“你们可能想去看看厨房，小伙子们。”说完，她喝了口酒。

 

“厨房？”Bucky抬头看看Steve，顺便往他手里拱了拱，希望TM的厨房最好有什么重点。

 

Steve困惑地朝Bucky皱皱眉，最后胡噜了他头发一下，然后听从Natasha的建议。不到一分钟，就听他“哦！”的一声，让Bucky和其他几人——Natasha除外——忙不迭地跟进去。他们跑进厨房，看见Cap和Cyborg这两只披着小猫咪外皮的恐怖分子，正在冰箱和橱柜之间的一条小缝那使劲挠呢。

 

“哇哦，瞧瞧他俩。”Barton用傻兮兮的猫语口气说着。

 

“TM的小偷。”Bucky严厉谴责，不过看起来Barton的语气有传染性，因为很明显，猫贼们跟睡着的小猫一样可爱。

 

“我还不够醉，没想好自己怎么在智力上已经被它们赶超了。”Sam迈过小猫，打开冰箱门。“谁要酒？”

 

“ _我_ 。”他们异口同声——连前屋的Nat都跟着一起喊。

 

Steve抓过扫把，伸到缝隙里。他扫出来几个螺丝钉，一个固定桩，一个垫圈，三个餐厅椅子的塑料垫足。他伸到最里面扫了扫，还找出一个什么小玩意儿，是Bucky一直没找到的，他大概骂了20分钟。

 

Bucky一下子扑过来抓走，顺便还有一瓶啤酒，冲回去看看他能不能第一个先把椅子拼上。剩下几个人慢慢也回去了，Steve——总指挥——指派Barton负责进盯猫任务。

 

之后事情进行得顺利多了，10分钟后，他们就完成了三把椅子。Steve和Sam在装桌子的时候，Bucky坐下，终于开了他的啤酒，觉得他自己真该享受享受这平静的几分钟了。

 

“嗨，Nat。”他尽量假装自己没在露骨地盯着Steve的屁股看。

 

“干嘛？”她问。

 

“你怎么能那么快就把书架拼好的？”Bucky问她。“你可是一直都跟猫在一块儿呢。”

 

“我把零件都放在我的胸罩里。”

 

这句话就像个炸弹，每个人都静了。Sam看着她，眨巴眨巴眼，很文明地没张着嘴。Barton咧嘴乐。可怜的Steve把手底下的活停了1秒钟，然后问道：“他们在胸罩上缝口袋了？”

 

Bucky哼哼了一声，把脸扎进曲起的膝盖里，因为Steve以前 _有_ 跟女性交往过啊。

 

Natasha的微笑很平和。“事实上，我的有枪套。”

 

Steve皱起眉，认真地盯着她。“真的？我能……”再说出下一句之前，他赶紧闭上嘴，脸腾的红了，快到Bucky觉得他都忘了怎么喘气了。

 

“过来，队长。”Natasha朝他勾勾手指，温柔地说。

 

Steve刚从一直跪在，干活的时候坐在脚跟上。现在，他差不多是手脚并用朝沙发爬过去。有那么一瞬间，Bucky好恨Natasha啊。她身体前倾，飞快地给了Bucky一个抱歉的微笑，抓住自己的T恤，下拉，好让Steve看见领口下面。

 

Sam高声叹了口气。他还没从对她的单恋里完全走出来，Bucky知道，尽管他现在在和他做工的地方的前台女孩子约会了快一个月。

 

“哈。”Steve嘴大张着，但是是因为全神贯注而不是吓的。“可那个不是束带（防止走火）。你怎么拔枪啊？”

 

为了回答这个问题，她放下啤酒，手伸到上衣里摸了一会儿——不是要挑逗Bucky，或者这屋里的三名男性中的任何一人，让他们看她。她手出来时里拿着一把袖珍自动手枪，看起来应该是一把瓦尔特PPK-S。她把弹匣卸下来放在桌上，手握住滑筒向后拉，把枪膛里的子弹退出来。

 

Bucky看着她，什么都忘了，就注意她的手跟Steve了，后者正坐在在她面前的地板上。他本来会很嫉妒，除了Natasha现在手里正拿着一把枪，TM的 _魅惑极了_ ，这种高杆水平一直都是Bucky的软肋。

 

显而易见，也是Steve的软肋。

 

她把弹膛转过来，让他们看见里面是空的。Steve有点茫然地点点头，她咔地一下把滑筒复位，枪放回上衣里。她站起身，又勾了勾手指，说：“站起来，队长。”

 

他自动服从命令，当Bucky意识到Natasha要干什么的时候，他的心跳都停了一下。有一瞬间，他想冲过去擒住Steve扑倒的冲动简直无法克制。

 

“向我进攻。”Natasha说着，把手垂在身侧。

 

Steve的眉毛挑到发际线那儿，他一下子明白是怎么回事了，然后他的眉毛回到原位，现在因为决定攻击而皱了起来。他直视她的眼睛，Bucky知道Steve不会只用一半力气去放水的。现在，他们两人随时都可能出拳，Steve在女士面前还是那种保守的绅士，但是要说徒手近身攻击，Natasha可绝对是女汉子。

 

Steve的速度要比其他像他那么高壮的人要快得多，他抓住她的胳膊。她把右肩向后扭，猛地拉起上衣。房间里每一双TM的眼睛都跟着她的动作走。这并不是谁想瞧一眼她的胸。在搏斗中有人把身体部分暴露给你 _很不正常_ ，就连士兵都会先注意 _不正常_ ，然后是其他威胁。

 

Bucky看见的就是一抹光滑的黑色——之后，他身体系统分泌出肾上腺素，因为她已经把枪掏出来，对准了Steve的心脏。虽然她的身体被弯折成了一个角度，大家都看出来她的手指与滑筒（2）平行，离扳机还很远，但那种恐惧仍然让Bucky仿佛置身黑暗一般，直到她把枪放下。

 

“不懒。”她跟Steve说。“你差点抓住我的胳膊肘。如果你没看我那眼，可能你这轮就赢了。”

 

Steve点头，丝毫没有尴尬的意思，大口喘气胸口起伏着。“聪明。谢谢你示范给我看。”

 

“不客气，随时奉陪。”她说着，给他一个灿烂的微笑，一边把手搭在胸口上摸着藏在T恤下的那个隐形枪套。她表情古怪地皱皱眉，把枪放在咖啡桌上，然后手伸到上衣下面摸索。“哦。”她若有所思地说了一声，手朝Steve递过去。

 

他不由自主地伸手去接，“啊？”

 

她把6个长螺丝——正好是他们拼装餐桌需要的——放到他手里，她一脸无辜地说：“抱歉。不知道我从哪里掏出来的。”

 

~~~

 

等到Steve和Bucky能独处的时候，已经是半夜了；俩人都脱得够光，Steve把Bucky推倒在他们刚刚检测过的那张床上——虽然检测只是坐上去而已，因为他们的“帮手们”当时还在场。Bucky一下子就喘不上气了，但他只是在床上往后挪，而没有反抗。Steve扯过他的裤腰，解扣，拉下拉链，把Bucky的牛仔裤拽下来，Bucky自己把剩下的衣服全脱了，同时Steve也把自己的裤子扒了。Bucky把内裤、袜子随便一扔，调转90度翻身在床上躺好。

 

当他伸手抓住床头的铁栏杆时，Steve停下了呼吸，盯着那修长的身体，蕴含力量的手臂，平坦的腹部，因为身体的伸展微微凹陷，他的胸口随着急促的呼吸一起一伏。像是某种上天赐予的奇迹，Steve的生命中有幸得到如此美妙的男人作为礼物——不光是人，还有他的心。

 

Steve爬上床，跪在Bucky的大腿间，伸手去摸他的手腕，感觉冰冷金属和火热肌肤的反差。然后，他的手一路向下，滑过Bucky的胳膊，身体，胯，大腿，接着是小腿，最后握住他的脚踝。“我的上帝，你真是完美。”

 

Bucky的吸气声在这间灯光暗淡的卧室里显得格外响。他弓起脖子，闭上眼，说：“等一天了，宝贝。如果你5分钟之内不来艹我的话，我就把这张TM的床拆了。”

 

Steve闷哼了一声，想起在商店里炙烤着他的情热，还有在楼梯上疯狂的抚摸，然后，他咬牙吐出一句话：“违抗命令，士兵。”

 

“对不起，长官。”Bucky拉长声音答道，完全没有诚意。他抬起脑袋，给了Steve一个傲娇的微笑。

 

他不会让这个机会溜走的。在遇到Bucky之前，他从来不知道自己这么变态，但是现在，他沉迷于这些游戏。他爬上Bucky的身体，手滑到Bucky的手腕，狠狠抓住。金属甲片弯曲，骨头错位，Bucky抽了口气，要不是他朝Steve的身体挺起胯，Steve都要以为太疼了。

 

“艹。Steve。”Bucky呢喃道。

 

Steve用一个吻让他闭了嘴，一边把自己的胯往下蹭，他觉得自己眼前直冒火星。在此之前，他还计划着想犯个懒慢慢来，但是现在，他看出Bucky定的5分钟期限的好处了，特别是在Bucky在他身下扭动的时候。那个吻变成了啃咬，落在Bucky下唇，下颌线，和锁骨旁的柔软肌肤上。Bucky的呻吟是Steve今天一整天听见的最美妙的声音……

 

但是，这声音还不足以盖住他们身下倍受挤压的金属发出的 _咔吧咔吧，嘎吱嘎吱_ 的抗议声。

 

他俩一下不动了。

 

惊恐冲散了欲望。Steve转头，不敢有大动作，在看见两只小猫，Cap和Cy蜷在窗户边的扶手椅里睡的正香时，才喘了口气。如果这床要塌，也只会有人类的伤亡，不过Steve和Bucky都够皮实，能挺过这一掉。

 

“安全。”Steve看出Bucky眼里的惊慌，跟他确认道。

 

Bucky舒了口气，慢慢松开了床架。“够保险可以动，你觉得？”

 

“应该是。”Steve尽量保持自己的体重平均分布在床垫上，从边上爬下来。他往后站，让脚趾头离床远点，伸手去拉Bucky，他滚到边上跟着也下来了。

 

然后，他俩都转过身，盯着床看，好像在等着它塌。

 

“那么……”

 

“我艹。”Bucky弯腰抓过床头柜上的润滑剂。他们只需要这个。自从五个半月之前他们尝试过之后，知道Bucky仍然不肯放弃最后一丝反抗时，Steve总是无法控制他身体的反应。

 

“沙发？”Steve问。

 

Bucky淫荡地笑笑。“楼梯栏杆是加固过的。”他说，“我们到楼梯上试一次怎么样？”

 

~~

 

 

这很久都没发生过了，Bucky在坚硬的地面上醒来，而不是在床上，而没有穿着战斗服和靴子醒来是更久远以前的事了。他勉强把眼睛扒拉开，发现自己正看着阳光照耀的金发。

 

 _Steve_ ，他心想，虽然一般来讲他早上暖烘烘的思绪总是带点迷迷糊糊。

 

Bucky的左臂挂在Steve身上，从后面抱着Steve。他的右臂因为一直枕在脑袋下面已经麻了。他俩身上盖着毯子，出奇地痒痒，他不灵光的脑子想了几秒钟才意识到，这条阿富汗毯一直都是铺在楼下沙发上的。

 

管它痒不痒呢，反正比他们身下的东西舒服。

 

“Steve，宝贝？”Bucky把手贴在Steve心脏上，感觉那缓慢平稳的节奏。Steve是活着，心脏健康的化身；他平稳的心跳几乎难以察觉。

 

“恩？”Steve醒过来，歪歪嘴，朝Bucky这边挪了挪。“哦。”他睁开一只眼，朝四周看那看。“怎……？”

 

Bucky侧身过来仰躺着，用金属手臂撑起身体。一旦血液开始循环，他的右臂60秒后就要疼了。“我……”他就说了这一个字，然后就看见咖啡桌下面的润滑剂瓶子。这一认知让他朝楼梯看过去，在那里他和Steve已经证实楼梯上做爱是可行的，虽然重力时不时造成点小阻碍，所以最后他俩跑到……

 

“纸夹板？”Steve顺着俩人中间向下看，看看他们睡在什么东西上。

 

“这 _看起来_ 挺舒服的，我以为。”Bucky说。这是一大叠拍平了的纸箱子，对两个成年男人来说大小了，但是被一张要弄死他俩的床赶出卧室之后，好吧，急于干一发就不能挑肥拣瘦了。而且，Bucky清楚地记得在凌晨两点，他俩终于消停了的时候，谁也不想动了。

 

Steve坐起身对着Bucky微抬的脸，温柔地把他的头发从眼前拨开。他用手撑着身体，凑到Bucky脑袋跟前，去亲他。

 

“啊！这TM……”他抬起手，Bucky本能地转头去看。“别动，宝贝儿。”Steve把Bucky的头发撩到一边，有什么东西轻轻地叮的一声从纸夹子上掉到地上。

 

Steve的手挪走，Bucky才回头去看。他头发上缠了一个螺丝，看起来怎么这么眼熟呢，跟床架是一样的磨砂黑色。

 

“这TM不可能。”Bucky瞅着那个螺丝。“我觉得咱们都装对了啊！”

 

“我们不应该把床留在最后装。”Steve若有所思地看看Bucky。“一个螺丝，就差这么多？”

 

Bucky太累了，没力气去想什么工程理论——那从来不是他的长项。他干脆给了Steve一个漫长慵懒的吻，呼吸早晨的空气。然后他说，“我可不知道。你是长官。你不是应该什么都知道嘛。”

 

Steve挑起眉毛，答道：“长官的成功完全建立在他的队伍有多么服从命令上。”

 

Bucky笑着站起来。他可不再是20岁的小伙子了，所以这个动作不是很优雅，但是他设法没搞死自己。“我们去浴室里解决一下这个违抗命令的问题怎么样，队长？喝完咖啡，你可以对付队伍剩下的人。”

 

“忘了队伍的事吧。这个活要我们去一趟五金店，买几个支架和钻头。我可不再相信那些配套零件了。”

 

“可能还要选几个……我不知道那是什么。天花板固定桩什么的？”Bucky诡秘地说道，边把那个螺丝扔到咖啡桌上，好腾出手拉Steve起来。

 

Steve一站起来，就抱住Bucky的腰，鼻子顺着头发滑到Bucky耳畔，“他们有给吊自行车做的加固钩子。我们可以找一个给床用的托梁……”

 

“恩，好。就这么办。”Bucky气息不稳的回道。“你觉得你能修好那个床吗，还是我们把它送回店里去？”

 

“我能修。”Steve吻吻Bucky的耳垂。“帮我个忙，亲爱的。”

 

“任何事。”Bucky说道，他是认真的。“想让我开枪打Barton？”Barton是他最好的朋友，所以他会瞄准到不致命的部位，但是为了Steve……

 

“先不用。”Steve的吻落到Bucky脖子最敏感的地方，就在锁骨旁边。“就是不要再让我去那家店了。”

 

 

 

  1. 美国大学的不成文规矩。意思是你的室友正在里面啪啪啪，请不要打扰。




    2.  也叫套筒。让手枪子弹上膛的部件。

    3. 床和胸罩的链接

       http://kryptaria.tumblr.com/post/88822280280/since-so-many-of-you-have-asked-heres-the-bed

       <http://kryptaria.tumblr.com/post/88877419845/for-those-of-you-wondering-this-is-natashas>


End file.
